1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to electrochemical devices such as, for example, fuel cells and batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical cells, such as fuel cells and batteries, convert fuel (such as borohydride fuel) and oxidant into electricity and reaction product(s). The primary difference between fuel cells and batteries is simply that all of the fuel that will be consumed by a battery is initially present in the battery, whereas fuel cells have a replenishable fuel supply. Electrochemical cells are advantageous because they possess relatively high energy density and are not hampered by lengthy recharging cycles, as are rechargeable (or “secondary”) batteries. Electrochemical cells are also relatively small, lightweight and produce virtually no environmental emissions. Nevertheless, the inventor herein has determined that conventional electrochemical cells are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventor herein has determined that it would be advantageous to increase the power density and cost effectiveness of electrochemical cells.